Territory
by Dets
Summary: Libraries are great places, even if books aren't involved. EriSol and yaoi.


**AN: **_Based on a roleplay with my kouhai. Uh, there are mistakes, and, uh, one of __the__ worst endings, but, uh,_ *shrugs*.

"W-what's that you're saying there sol?"

"I'm thaying you thouldn't be here, fith fathe." Sollux burrowed his head down into his book and tried best to ignore Eridan Ampora, hoping he would just leave the library to Sollux and let him read.

"You're the one that shouldn't be here, low-wblood." He sniffed. Sollux looked up at him, his impeccable clothing, gelled hair and purple fins, his chin erected high in distaste.

"It'h a public area dimwit, not to mention I wath here firth."

"As if; I've been claimin' this spot far longer than you."

"A fair number of our fellow trollth all agree that thi2 plathe ith for reading, thomething in which a highblood like you wouldn't have time for ath you're conthtantly too buthy wallowing in your own thelf-pity of fake importance." Sollux grudgingly dog eared his place in the book, focusing on the argument with Eridan.

"W-well, ev-ven someone as aw-we-inspirin' as myself enjoys some literature once in a w-while. Anyw-way, I doubt your stupid glasses w-would allow-w you to ev-ven read," The indigent troll said, looking directly into Sollux's glasses. "Not that you're intelligent enough to know-w how-w to open a book anyw-way." Sollux rolled his eyes and held up the book he was reading, shoving in the other troll's face. He instinctively leaned backwards, before grabbing the book and checking out the front. "And w-what do w-we hav-ve here," Eridan snorted lightly. "Oh, this one? I didn't know-w you w-were into shitty teen rainbow-w drinker romance nov-vels."

"ED give that back it'h not ath if you're to judge!"

"W-well I'm not the one readin' the w-world-renouned shitty books here." Eridan waved the book out of Sollux's reach, while nudging another book underneath the flowery chair. It was then that Sollux noticed a thin book wedged in-between Eridan's arms.

"Ath if that peithe of thit ith any better. Pleathe, do you mind jutht fucking off?"

"W-well excuse you Sol, this book I have here is a great piece of literature, as oppossed to your's. And, as you said yourself, this is a public area. I can sit wherever I want for as long as I please. He smirked, taking a seat in the chair next to Sollux's.

"Then jutht thit already and thtop pethtering me! Your need for conthtant attention ith getting on my nerveth."

"Awh, but pestering you is funny Sol, since you were alw-ways one to react."

In response, Sollux brings his book up once more to hide the view of the rest of the world, and most importantly of the troll who was now sitting next to him. Eridan snorted at the mustard-blood's reaction, before settling down back into his chair and re-absorbing himself in his book. Sollux peered subconsciously at the other, finding it hard to concentrate on his book while _he_ was there. Eridan didn't seem to notice Sollux's looks, and apart from the occasional re-adjustment of his glasses he was still. The shorter troll's ignorance didn't last long though, and soon enough Eridan looked up just to see Sollux staring back.

"W-what?"

"Nothing… Nevermind." Sollux was given a sharp sarcastic look, and the fact that Ampora's face had a violet tinge to it didn't go unnoticed. He sighed a threw his book across the room, letting his eyes fall on the other troll once more. It made Eridan's face even more purple.

"W-well w-what's the point of stayin' in the library and buggin' me if the books aren't high enough for your standards?"

"It'h more of a fact of how you're proving to be thuch a dithtraction than the thandard of the book. What're you thuppothed to be reading yourthelf, anyway?" Eridan shuffled in the corner of his chair at that.

"It's none of your business." Sollux's curiosity got to him though, and he clambered over the arm of his flowery chair and into Eridan's peering over into the cover of his book.

"Are you bluthing, ED?" Eridan closed his book and tucked it under his arm, shuffling further away from Sollux.

"Get outta my chair, Sol, and no I am not blushin' in the slightest." Sollux only wriggled further into the chair and made to get comfortable.

"Yeah, ED, you're purple ath fuck."

"Shut up Sol…" He thought for a moment, as if trying to find a good enough excuse to explain his blush, but eventually he resigned to try and put as much as space between him and the mustard-blood as possible.

Sollux only slouched over Eridan and, stretching out his body, he managed to grab the book that was tucked up in his hands.

"Oi Sol fuckin' quit it." Eridan said, wriggling around to face the other direction, trying to keep possession over the book.

"Why won't you let me thee it?" He grabbed for it once more and his hands were suddenly around Eridan's as he faced his blushing face at the position they were in; he was basically straddling the other troll at this point.

"Because that book is mine and I hav-ve ev-very right to not show-w it to you." His response was rather fast, as Eridan slowly came to terms with the position they were in. Sollux only took advantage of the fluctuation in Eridan's confidence to grab the thin book from his tight hands.

"ED, what _is _ this?" Sollux asked, a surprised expression plastering his face.

"It's nothin'…" Eridan scrabbled around, trying his hardest to get the book back. The blue and red glasses wearing troll burst into a fit of hysterical laughter as he flipped through the pages, staring in disbelief at the cartoon boys in very intimate positions that were strewn across the pages.

"Tho _thith_ ith why you didn't want to thow me." Eridan furiously tried to snatch the book from Sollux's hands, keeping a dignified silence. "Hey ED I'm not judging, although you thould really get round to filling thome quadranth; thpending your life on human porn ith not a great way to be." Eridan sniffed haughtily, snatching the book back.

"You're one to talk, readin' shitty rainbow-w drinker books. At least mine have a plot… of sorts."

"'Of sorts', ED, get a life." He said as he leaned even closer to put more emphasis on his words. Eridan had a funny look on his face, as though he was looking at everything as if in a dream.

"You're one to talk, Mister oh-I'll-thtay-inthide-hacking-all-day." Eridan weakly imitated Sollux's lisp and his panic was seeping into his face fast.

"At leatht I'm practical with my time," He leaned even closer so their chests were resting on each other's and he tilted his head forward, letting his breath tickle on Eridan's lips and delving into the unfamiliar sense of power, something a lowblood like himself rarely got a chance to feel. "Unleth you call jerking off a practical activity." The closeness of Sollux resulted in rapid breathing, and all of a sudden Sollux lost all self-control and gently let his lips fall on top of Eridan's.

For a few seconds, Eridan was too stunned to do anything, but eventually he responded and found himself kissing Sol back, distractedly thinking of how he tasted like honey.

Sollux didn't bother hiding the flood of joy that spread throughout his body when he felt Eridan deepen the kiss, he had worried that Eridan may be disgusted or pulled away when he first decided to press his lips against his.

Eventually he let his tongue squirm its way into Eridan's mouth, meeting his own tongue and he let the troll fight for a while for dominance, something that in this situation would never be his. Eridan fought back the need to snigger, suddenly amused by the fact that, of all the trolls, he was tongue-kissing Sollux. He let Eridan play around with his mouth and tongue for a while until he decided to take the reigns again and grabbed him by his shoulders, slamming him down on the back of the chair and crashed his mouth into his, not giving a shit about self-control to whether or not he was hurting the troll. As Eridan groaned he moved away from his lips and aggressively bit down on the pale grey flesh of his neck, letting purple blood flow stealthily into his mouth.

Eridan was powerless to stop the mustard-blood from taking control. His moan when slammed down on the chair was cut off and instead he winced as he felt Sollux's sharp incisors biting into his neck. He didn't make any move to cut it off, though.

"Thop thquirming ED; you're going to make a meth of your neck." He licked the surface of the bleeding wound he induced on Eridan's neck, before getting restless once more and decided to take things up a notch as he pulled off Eridan's top and let his tongue trail down the boy's chest.

Eridan shivered once, but he seemed to regain control of himself and smirked down at Sollux.

"Don't think you can get aw-way w-with that so easily Sol," Eridan pulled off Sollux's shirt in response, running his fingers along Sollux's horns as he did so. While the mustard-blood was distracted with his chest, he bit into Sollux's shoulder's as a mark of revenge. Sollux automatically wrapped his arms around Eridan whenever he felt a shiver course through his body as an instinctive sign of protectiveness.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want with you, ED." He brushed over Eridan's head as it nibbled in his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "You're mine now."

Eridan felt a feeling of smugness wash over him at the words, and gave a lick or two in response to Sol's shoulder. He leaned towards the psionic's ear, his hand going up to horns again as he did so.

"Did I mention I hate you?" Sollux noted to himself that Eridan was practically purring as he said this.

"Your feelingth appear to be rethiprocated— ah!" Sollux jerked upright as Eridan rubbed his horns, and in a desperate need to regain power over Eridan arched his back up and bit down on the top of Eridan's jeans, tugging the strap down slowly with his teeth, giving the occasional lick of his tongue against his thigh. Eridan seemed momentarily taken aback as he did not expect Sollux to make a comeback so soon after the horn move. Sollux noticed how he gulped down the urge to moan and snickered at the sight, although feeling a hand rubbing his other horn he also tried to suppress a shudder. He refused to let Eridan's hand movements get to him, and instead Sollux muttered insults under his breath and with nit having the same amount of patience to do the same to his boxers as he had doe to his jeans pulled them down abruptly with his hands, not at all surprised when he found Eridan's member already hard.

And then Karkat Vantas walked in.


End file.
